


The Boy in the Bookstore

by imperativa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "imagine Mikasa going to a bookstore everyday to talk to Rivaille. She has learned his work schedule and tries to visit him as often as she can just to get a glimpse of him. One day while checking out a book she bought, he slips his number in between the pages."</p><p>one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunes84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunes84/gifts).



> Just a little one-shot that I whipped up. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is a gift for my big sister, who inspires me to become a better writer.

Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 4:30 to close. That was Levi's work schedule. Mikasa had it imprinted into her brain after showing up almost every day after school for the past two months just to catch a glimpse of the black haired young man.

 

It was Thursday afternoon. Mikasa made her usual stop at _Freedom Books_ on her way home from school. She pushed open the door to the book shop, hearing a bell chime above her. She was hit by a burst of cool air, laced with the smell of crisp, new books. She loosened her red scarf (a gift from her big brother) from around her neck.

 

Levi was seated on a stool by the checkout counter, a tattered copy of _Wuthering_ _Heights_ in his left hand. He glanced up at her for a moment, looking over his reading glasses. He gave her a curt nod before turning his gaze back to the pages of his beloved book.

 

Mikasa ducked around a bookshelf, cheeks red. _He nodded at me_ , she thought. _He noticed me._

Mikasa found herself wandering up and down the aisles, running her hands along shelves of books, both old and new. Every few minutes, she would glance up at Levi, just to catch a glimpse of her crush. She grabbed a random book from a display and walked up to the register.

 

Levi bookmarked his page and set his book aside. He picked up her book to scan it and raised an eyebrow.

  
“….Twilight?” He scoffed at her.

 

Mikasa blushed.

 

“O-oh..um…it’s um…a gift. It’s for my brother, Eren.” She mentally slapped herself. As if Eren would be caught reading a poorly-written book about vampire love.

 

“Tch. Even better.” Levi laughed. “That’ll be $12.95.”

 

Mikasa handed over a wad of bills, blushing even redder than her scarf as her hand brushed against his. Levi handed her the change and the book, neatly wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a paper bag.

 

“See you Monday.” He nodded at her.

 

 _Damn, he probably thinks I’m stalking him_. Mikasa stammered, “Yeah. Yeah, see you.” She quickly exited the bookstore.

 

Once she was outside, she let out a deep breath.

 

“I’m such an idiot,” She said to herself, as she opened up her package, “why did I even buy this book?”

 

She began flipping through the pages, when she noticed a tiny slip of paper sticking out from under the cover.

 

 _What is this_? She wondered as she pulled the paper out.

 

555-7437

Give me a call sometime. –Levi

 

Mikasa’s heart fluttered. Oh yes, she would definitely be giving him a call.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone can guess the meaning behind Levi's phone number, I'll give you a cookie. *hint* I AM ____


End file.
